The Fallen Angel
by Damion5298
Summary: Hello this is my first attempt at writing hope you guys like it and if you think there is anything i can do better please do not be afraid to tell me. And this is going to be a romantic story
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: And then there were 2**

It started with the sensation of falling then hopelessness as he plummeted from heaven to earth his ivory wings turning black as midnight on his way to the earthy ground below. For the first time he felt fear because he didn't know if he would survive impact but to his surprise he rested gently to the ground as if some force was slowing his descent. When he reached the ground he stood shakily to his feet trying to get his bearings before he set out, feebly walking trying to find shelter and it seemed like a lifetime as he walked through forests and plains when he finally reached a road. But he was so exhausted and his fatigue finally set in and he fell into a deep sleep before he collapsed to the ground his wings instinctively wrapping around him for warmth as he fell into his dreams of splendor of the times when he was in heaven.

To him it seemed like an eternity before a voice was waking him from his sleep. It was a gentle feminine voice that soothed him with every word making im feel safer and more calm as he slowly woke up from his deep sleep with the voice slowly bringing him back to reality. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the bright sunlight he slowly began to make out the silhouette of the one who woke him the person had long slender legs wearing tight black skinny jeans and a black tank top underneath a jean jacket with several patches on it and with the curvature of the body he soon found out that it was a woman who had awoken him she had dark black hair that fell smoothly over her shoulders. As he examined her face, when his eyes finally adjusted he saw that her eyes had thick eyelashes and heavy eyeliner that made her beautiful bright gray eyes more prominent and striking and it was these eyes that he soon find himself staring into them drinking in their utter perfection and silently hoping to never have to look away and if he hadn't known any better he would have thought he was awoken by a fellow angel. It was her voice that soon broke her spell over him bringing him from his trance.

"Are you ok? You were lying on the side of the road", she said with worry heavy in her voice.

"Y-yes I am fine now thank you for waking me", he said nervously.

"Whoa are those what I think they are?!" she said with wide eyes pointing to his wings.

He instinctively pulled his wings closer to his back

"Yes they are my wings", he said shyly

"C-can i uh…. Feel them?"

He slowly outstretched one of his wings to her as she slowly stretched out her arm and he shuddered as she slowly and gently stroked his wing and to her surprise the black feathers were soft and warm to the touch not like normal feathers that were tough and rigid.

"What is your name?" she asked still stroking his wing

"Damion my name is Damion", he said as her hand softly moving over his wing keeping him calm and relaxed at her gentle touch. "What is yours my lady?"

"Mine is Adrina", she said her face turning red at his formality

As she studied him she noticed that he had fierce red eyes and he had long black hair with blonde at the tips he was wearing a black tunic that was stained with dirt and he looked in desperate need of food and a hot shower. He also had bags under his eyes looking as if he hadn't slept in days he had minor cuts on his arms and face from the underbrush that the road was near and he had black roman sandals on that were partially worn down from days of walking. What really interested her was his jet black wings that both looked at least six feet long separately and unlike the rest of him they were perfectly groomed and cared for. Then an idea formed in her head.

"Do you have any place to stay?" she asked in a soft voice

"No i do not", he said with a sad tone to his voice

"If you want you can come stay with me for a few days"

He looked up at her with grateful eyes

"Truly?"

"Yea i could use the company" she said with a big smile

"I give you many thanks Adrina i am in your debt",

"No problem just hop in my car and i'll take you to my place and get you cleaned up"

"Will i fit in your car?' he asked gesturing to his wings

"Yea you can sit in the back i have plenty of room back there… I think." she said laughing slightly. He was caught by surprise at her laugh because to him it sounded like angels singing making him think of his old home.

"You coming or what?" she said giggling bringing him back to reality.

"Yes sorry, i was just thinking is all", he replied

"About what?"

"Y-Your laugh"

"My what?"

It was his turn to blush "oh nothing", he said quickly hiding his face behind his wing

"Aww there's no need to be shy i don't bite… hard", she said playfully giggling even more making him blush a brighter shade of red.

He got up shakily, outstretching his wings for balance and Adrina gasped at the beauty of his wings when they were outstretched, his wingspan was at least 12 give or take a foot or two in the sunlight the looked like they shined a radiant midnight black. He then folded them so he could get into the back of the car better. To his surprise she was right he could fit easily and he could even stretch his wings a bit but not too much. The ride wasn't too long but long enough for the two to get to know each other a little better

"So what got you into this mess?" Adrina asked quizzically

"I was cast from heaven" he said bluntly.

"How can you be cast from heaven?"

"I was murdered with a cursed weapon" he said lifting his shirt revealing a large scar on his chest "thus casting me from heaven and now i am here",

"I-Im so sorry i didn't know" she said regretting she had asked

"It is ok my lady because your kindness has made up for the pain i have felt" he replied gently

"Oh y-your welcome" she said shyly "I'm happy to help"

"I can never give you enough thanks, you have saved me and if there is anything you need all you need to do is but ask and i will help", he said confidently

"Thank you i'll keep that in mind" she replied smiling warmly

As they reached the city where Adrina lived they were stopped by a group of men that were dressed in police uniforms

"Is there a problem officer?" she asked

"Yes ma'am could i get you to step out of the vehicle" he replied

"Yea sure" she said opening the door

"Put your hands on top of the car and spread your legs"

Fear began to envelope the poor woman because she hasn't done anything wrong.

"W-what are you doing?"

The police officers started laughing.

"Oh i'm just arresting you for disturbing the peace in our pants" he hissed in her ear.

"N-no please im begging you don't do this" she begged

Damions anger began to flare to life as red electricity began to crackle around him his eyes glowing a bright crimson his canines elongating into sharp fangs and a long blood red blade forming on his back. His anger growing into rage as the electricity sparking more furiously

The fake officers slowly forming a ring around the crying form of Adrina

"P-p-please don't d-d-do this" she said between sobs

The officer began to unbuckle his pants only to be interrupted by a roar of anger from inside the car as the side of the car exploded outward. And leaving the wreckage was the rage filled form of Damion, red lightning sparking around him as he drew the large blade from his back

"Don't you dare touch her" his voice sounding like multiple people talking in unison "Ill kill you if you do anything to her"

"What the fuck is that?!" one of the fake officers yelled

"I am your worst nightmare, I am the monster that goes bump in the night, I am the demon who punishes and delivers vengeance to those who harm the innocent, I AM **RAGUEL!** " His voice filled with power as he slowly walked towards the fake officers.

"And i see some wolves in sheep's clothing who need to be punished" he said menacingly

"Guys lets get the fuck outa here!" one exclaimed in terror

He watched as they ran in terror wet trails following them as they sprinted full speed away from the powerful fallen archangel. Adrina looking up in wonder as he walked to her calmly kneeling down and gently rubbing the top of her head as he pulled her into a protective embrace hugging her tightly.

"I will never let anything happen to you" he said as he calmed her down.

"W-why did y-you do that?" she said between her quick inhales of air

"Becuase i would rather die than see you be harmed or violated in any way" he replied staring into her grey eyes. She stared back as his glowing red eyes dimmed to a deep crymson red and the red electricity slowly stopping and the sword turning to dust that clings to his back becoming a tattoo in the shape of a cresent moon with prongs facing the back of his neck


	2. Chapter 2

_**here is chapter two and it comes with a little surprise at the end but plenty of hints along the way hope you enjoy. ;)**_

 **Chapter 2: Rebirth**

After they got back into the car Damion began to feel a pain in his chest which he dismissed as hunger pains because he hadn't eaten in days but the pain began to slowly grow.

It was shortly after they got to Adrina's house when the pain in his chest started to be unbearable Damion making him weak as his heart started to fail because he over exerted himself with his transformation, he fell to to his knees after they walked through the door.

"Whats wrong are you ok?!" Adrina said worry in her voice

But he couldn't hear her his mind being being bombarded with agonizing pain and as he began to lose consciousness he saw adrina kiss her wrist then put it in his mouth, the last thing he remembers before slipping into a death like sleep was the sweet taste of honey spilling over his tongue.

"Please work, please work", Adrina chanted to herself as she heard his heart thumping lightly until it slowed to a stop. She gently picked him up with inhuman strength and carefully adjusted his wings so he wasn't laying on them in an awkward way. And after watching him for what seemed like forever he started to breathe again but his heart remained still.

After breathing out a sigh of relief she went over to her kitchen which was directly next to her living room in which Damion was lying. She walked soundless to the fridge and she grabbed a jug with a deep red liquid in it and poured herself a glass and she took a sip the veins in under her eyes turned black as her fangs grew to welcome the crimson drink when she finished she put the now empty glass on the counter and threw the empty jug away. When she was done she wrote a quick note and grabbed a bronze ring from her jewelry box and put it on the coffee table in front of Damion and went to get ready for a nice hot bath.

After what seemed like hours of darkness Damion woke with a gasp of air as if he was a diver in need of oxygen reaching the surface of the ocean and when he caught his breath he looked around and saw a note and a ring on the table he picked up the note and it said:

 _I hope you wake up and read this i hope you had a good sleep but you need to stay on the couch and you need to put on the ring that is next to this note I am taking a bath so i will be out soon just stay where you are until then and do not i repeat do not go outside, Adrina._

Doing as the note instructed he grabbed the ring and slipped it on his right middle finger and as he did he felt a tingling sensation flowed all throughout his he looked around he stretched his wings and his arms blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Then he caught the scent of something sweet and like honey he looked around and saw an empty glass that was stained a deep red from whatever liquid it contained as he approached the cup he felt a deep ravenous hunger begin to envelope him, his wings twitching with anticipation, as he took in a deep breath of the cup his fangs grew and black veins appeared under his eyes after feeling is teeth grow he looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror on the wall opposite to him and panic began to envelope him the glass slipping from his hand and shattering on contact with the floor. Everything moving in slow motion

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" he yelled in a panic

With a soft whoosh of air Adrina was suddenly next to him wearing a slightly damp tank top and panties.

"Hey, hey calm down just calm down everything is going to be alright" she said in a calming voice "look at me you need to calm down"

Damion dropped to his knees in despair, Adrina got to her knees and sat down and gently put the back of his head on her pillow like breasts. As he calmed slowly with the help of Adrina slowly and gently petting his long black and blond hair caressing him with her body trying to help calm him with her slow and steady breathing. When he calmed down he looked up at her face which had a caring look.

"I'm really sorry", she said softly into his ear, "but it was the only thing that could save you."

"W-what did you do to me? What are you?" he asked with a trembling voice

"I am a vampire and before you lost consciousness i gave you some of my blood hoping it would heal you but", she paused with sadness in her voice, "It wasn't fast enough and you died because your heart failed. And you died with my blood in your system."

"So that means", he said with a horrifying realization.

"You are a Vampire" she replied confirming his fears.


End file.
